Consequences of Self  Love
by Auriianna Avalon
Summary: What if the Tailed Beast went into heat? How would their host deal with the burden of quenching their lust?


Consequences of Self – Love

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto... That is all...

Pairings: In Dream: Tailed Beast and Human / None

Chapter: Prologue

Summary: What if the tailed beast sealed with in a human host goes into heat for the first time in a thousand years? What would that host do lose themselves to the sexual desire to mate with the first person the meet? On the other hand, will they find other ways to satisfy their deepest desire for that one person that they meant to find?

Once every thousand years a tailed beast would go into heat as they search for a mate for the time being they would take on either human form or form of an animal closest to their own form. This is what happens when a tailed beast goes into heat in search of the perfect mate to accept his seed. Every few years a different tailed beast would go into heat and it's the Nine tails turn to experience this unbridled lust and the need to claim its own mate in the world.

~Dream~

A thousand years ago...

The sound of roaring thunder heard echoing across the evening sky, as there was no rain clouds in sight as the sky looked to be on fire from the setting sun. As a small group of nomad, villagers setting up for the night prayed to the gods to protect them from demons of the world. The hunter and gathers set out for the night's kill, the females stayed behind caring for the children, getting the fires read for the men to bring back their kills. As one of the females headed out, to gather some herbs as seasonings for dinner this was something that one should not do when darkness approaches.

The sound of heavy breathing rang heavily with in the air as the sound of something running in the tree line and across streams to find their one true mate. Sound of bones cracking the painful howl of flesh burning morphing into something more human than beast. Pale flesh slightly tanned from being in the sun all the time a small scrap of fur covering his groin as his red demonic eyes glowed as he used his hands and feet to run. He moved into a tree sniffing the air watching, waiting for an unsuspecting human to cross his path. His eyes narrowed as his orange-flamed hair wild blowing on the wind as he waited. His body crouched on the branch as he saw a female with long black hair come in search of herbs.

She was tall and her skin flawless as her eyes where a milky colored lavender as she stopped kneeling to gather some mint. As to be sure, she picked a leaf smelling the aroma and then biting into it to get a sharp mint taste. The beast growled deep in his throat as his nails clawed the tree bark as he moved. He could smell her scent as she moved to pick more and more herbs. Her dress pushes up over her hips as he moved to a large fruitless bush behind her as he could see how perfect her body really was. He slowly and almost silently moved behind her.

The girl squeaked as she felt something pressed into her core she seen many mate before in the camp. She saw her own father take a different woman after her mother had died protecting her from a wild bear. The sounds that her father made and the way the woman acted when he took the woman as his second wife. Taki knew that it was her fate taken to be mated with by any male even her own father if he wished. The beast in hailed her aroma before smelling the rest of her. He growled as removed the patch of fur from his body to expose his throbbing, fully erect shaft he then placed his hands on both sides of her body as he licked her neck slowly.

Taki knew what was going to happen next as each man has his own way of claiming a woman. She had never experience seeing what was going to happen now by any others of her clan only the male and female beast they used for hunting. The beast moved his body forcing her chest into the patch of herbs as he stood up and forced his shaft into her core in one thrust. He kept humping her hips forcing her into the green patch as he lowered to his knees so she could be on all fours leaving the tell a tell signs of her innocents lost to this unknown male.

Taki whimpered in low tones as it was accustomed that females said nothing in the mating ritual to ensure that they would bare healthy strong offspring. This time was different she felt him already releasing his seed into her and he was becoming harder and faster in her. Taki fears began to take over as she felt his nails griping her inner thighs as he licked her ear slowly. Her eyes closed as she came on the swollen member buried deep in her and the sharp pain of the bite on her shoulder caused her to scream loud enough to cause any one close to come running to help.

~ Dream End~

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep the chakra and memories covered Naruto's body and flooded his dreams as he arched his back letting out a scream of pleasure as he not only soaked his sleeping shorts but also humped his pillow so hard ripping a hole in the end and filling it with his seed. Kakashi had been weary of Naruto for some unknown reason he had been trying to hide the fact he was always aroused. Watching from a distance the entire time and decided to go and wake his former student.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said as he tried to shake Naruto Uzumaki away a member of the ANBU and on his way to be come Hokage of Leaf Village. "Unnn" Naruto said as he held the pillow tightly before fully waking up. "Ka... KaKASHI SENSEI." Naruto's eyes shot open when he was shaken from his sleep and he looked around though the window was opened this was not the first time Kakashi had to wake him up like this. "You had another dream did you not?" Kakashi asked sitting on the windowsill wearing his ANBU uniform.

"Yea this time he forced himself on a girl beautiful too almost reminded me of Hinata. Though I feel bad for her he really did hurt her bad enough that she could have died." Naruto going over board on the details though he did not get a chance to finish the dream or will Naruto ever to get a chance to see the end of that nightmare. He sighed and thought to himself. It was oddly familiar as where his bed was sitting in his home felt like the same spot that the Nine tailed claimed his mate.

Well Folks here is the prologue to Consequences of Self-Love. Please Read and Review.


End file.
